


Vacation Days

by aceoftwos



Series: locard's exchange principle [13]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceoftwos/pseuds/aceoftwos
Summary: Shinichi needs a break and Kaito insists he get it.





	Vacation Days

**Author's Note:**

> i hated writing this so much. i hated, hated, hated it. i'm so glad it's over. thanks to @Shizuna610, @StarryNightSkyInABottle, and @Biblibasilisk for all your help. you're rad as fuck. i would not have gotten thru this without y'all. 
> 
> also it's my first time writing smut, be kind.

It’s in the aftermath of a long two weeks that Kaito finally convinces Shinichi to take a vacation. A serial killer with half a dozen victims, three separate murders that could’ve been prevented with just a _little_ more communication, and then a suicide had finally worn him down enough to agree to Kaito’s terms.

No trips longer than to and from the grocery store. No visitors. No responsibilities.

A week of naps, catching up on TV shows, and making out on the couch.

“Sounds perfect, Kai,” Shinichi says, his voice almost a whisper. His eyelids are drooping, glasses slipping down to reveal dark circles under his eyes. Kaito only has to wait a few seconds for Shinichi to fall asleep.

He picks up his exhausted fiancé and lays him out of the couch for the moment. After making sure Shinichi is actually on his way to sleep, Kaito returns the desk and finishes filling out the report Shinichi was working on. He makes sure to imitate Shinichi’s blocky writing and semi-formal tone as he interprets the case notes scattered across the surface and pieces together the sad conclusion.

**…**

Shinichi wakes up late the next morning only to be immediately pulled into the shower with Kaito and scrubbed clean. He allows Kaito to dry him off and bundle him in pyjamas but draws the line at being carried down the stairs. He got enough of that as Conan and he’s not gonna let it happen again just because he’s tired and his boyfriend is pushy.

They settle into the living room, where Kaito presents Shinichi with his morning coffee and receives a peck on the cheek in return before, unsurprisingly, being ignored for caffeine. Shinichi rests his legs in Kaito’s lap and mumbles, “Log Horizon,” when Kaito asks what he wants to watch.

Halfway through season one, Shinichi finally wakes up properly and starts to make comments. Kaito leans in kisses him partially to shut him up, because he loves this part, and partially just to kiss him.

“Mm, Kai, I’m trying to watch…”

“Yeah, so am I. Kinda hard when you’re talking over it.”

“Guess you should do something about that then,” Shinichi whispers. “Shut me up.”

“What do you think I’m doing, darling?”

**…**

After two days of rest and relaxation, Shinichi is surprised to find that he isn’t bored. Usually, after a couple days of no cases, he skips the rest of the vacation and heads back to work. Instead, he’s quite content to lie in bed next to Kaito and breathe in the lemon fresh scent of his pillow, to wait and see what his fiancé has planned for them next.

His hair is still damp from last night’s shower but it’s warm enough that it’s not uncomfortable. At least, not until Kaito shifts the blankets and invites a draft across his shoulders. Shinichi shivers.

Kaito kisses his cheek, one spot of warmth in the chill, and Shinichi murmurs appreciatively. He knows exactly how Kaito is going to take it, so it’s no surprise when Kaito straddles his back and leans in to knead away the remaining tension in his shoulders. He slides down, kissing along Shinichi’s spine until he reaches the tailbone and swipes his tongue like a credit card. Shinichi suppresses a giggle at the thought and files it away, making a mental note to tell Kaito later.

It’s lost as Kaito’s tongue traces the cleft of his ass and works its way inside of him, deliberately slow and unsatisfying. Shinichi squirms underneath Kaito, rocking his hips against the sheets until Kaito has to press a hand to the small of his back to keep him from flipping them over.

By now, Shinichi knows begging will do him no good so he struggles to stay quiet. If he stays quiet, Kaito will—his thoughts scatter, like leaves during autumn, as Kaito manages to hit his sweet spot.

“How the _fuck_ , is your tongue…” Shinichi bites back a moan. “How is it so long— _sweet baby Jesus_.”

“Talent,” Kaito says breathlessly, suddenly allowing Shinichi to flip over as he leans in to kiss him. Shinichi grimaces, he’s never liked the taste of himself, but lean in closer. He pulls Kaito up towards the head of the bed, his erection dragging over scarred skin.

The first time things moved beyond making out, Kaito insisted on keeping his shirt on. He hadn’t budged until Shinichi had shown him his own scars, revealing the remnants of battlefields. Long, jagged cuts stitched by his own hands; neat, professional-looking ones stitched by Haibara; and the more chaotic bullet wounds. In the face of all that, Kaito had finally relented.

Now, he knows every story by heart.

Shinichi groans as they brush together and allows his hands to roam from Kaito’s hips to just above the knees. Shinichi inches his way backwards until Kaito is hovering above his dick. He breaks the kiss to reach for the lube on the nightstand, returning to kiss Kaito’s eyelids.

After making sure his fingers are slick, Shinichi presses one after another inside Kaito with a familiar ease born of long association. He gets three fingers in, stretching as he goes, before feeling around.

He finds that one spot that makes Kaito see stars and strokes it, replacing his fingers while Kaito is still mapping the milky way on the back of his eyelids. Shinichi tries to keep the momentum going by rolling his hips but Kaito comes to his senses and drops all his weight, bringing them to a standstill.

“I hate you,” Shinichi whines, involuntarily, and pushes up against him uselessly. Kaito smirks as he leans in. He skips straight past the mouth and kisses Shinichi on the nose with a grin before diving down to kiss up his jaw. He works his way back down and pauses just before the gap between Shinichi’s collarbones, sucking a mark at the side of his neck.

Kaito keeps still for just a moment longer before carefully moving a smidge to the right. He continues at a painstakingly slow pace, kissing Shinichi again as his only form on concession, swatting away the hands Shinichi tries to place at his hips.

Even when Shinichi manages to grip his arms, leaving scratch marks down the lengths of them, Kaito maintains an even and steady movement.  By the time he’s satisfied, Shinichi is almost sobbing. He kisses Shinichi once more, more gentle than teasing now, before starting to rock back and forth in earnest. After a brief adjustment, he slams himself down so hard Shinichi’s eyes roll back in his head. Kaito changes the angle before repeating the action. Once more, clenched tightly, and Shinichi’s mapping his own milky way.

As the stars dissipated, Shinichi’s dazed expression fades into one of pure love, something Kaito is always amazed to see aimed in his direction. Shinichi pulls Kaito down by the neck and murmurs, “You’re magnificent,” as they kiss. Shinichi wraps a hand around Kaito and gets him off with a few practiced flicks of the wrist.

“Mm, and all before breakfast,” Kaito says, smirking just a little. Kaito loves Shinichi all the time, of course, but he especially loves Shinichi just after sex, when he’s all shamelessly affectionate and pleased with life.

“Speaking of… d’you think we could go out for breakfast? Just to the Poirot?”

“Promise to leave any murders to the police?” As Shinichi opens his mouth, Kaito hastily amends, “On duty police officers. Not you.”

“I wasn’t about to argue, Kaito,” Shinichi says, his tone sincere. “I’m enjoying this.”

“Oh? So taking a break _isn’t_ the worst thing in the world?”

Shinichi snorts but tucks himself into Kaito’s side and shakes his head. “No. In fact… maybe we can make that lunch at the Poirot instead.” His grin is the mirror image of Kid, all reckless and confident, and Kaito is weirdly turned on by it. “You up for round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. i would’ve written edging but i’m shit at smut as is so this was literal torture to write and i wasn’t about to make it longer, no matter how convinced i am that shinichi would love it.
> 
> 2\. shinichi swings between “don’t touch me i’m busy i have no time for this” and “we are not leaving this bed for three days you better not have plans”. there’s no in between.
> 
> 3\. kaito also likes it slow. unlike shinichi, who loves to be teased, kaito likes making love plain and simple. he’ll occasionally branch out and try smth new but for the most part he keeps it vanilla with a hint of bdsm undertones. also, they switch and kaito is a power bottom, figHT ME.


End file.
